


El atrapasueños

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre has seguido esa gana, pequeña Liz. Siempre has dejado que tu mente vagase más allá de las cosas comunes, para elevarse a un mundo casi espiritual, lejos de ese pueblo anónimo que no estaba apto a tus expectativas.





	El atrapasueños

**El Atrapasueños**

_“Una persiguiendo la vida, lejos, en Londra y Paris,_

_pero fue devuelta en el pequeño espacio.”_

Me recuerdo de cuando estaba niña, te asomabas de la ventana y respirabas. No hacías otro, pero a mí me parecía como si ese simple gesto naciera del innato sentido de libertad que vivía en ti, nunca apagado.

Siempre has seguido esa gana, pequeña Liz. Siempre has dejado que tu mente vagase más allá de las cosas comunes, para elevarse a un mundo casi espiritual, lejos de ese pueblo anónimo que no estaba apto a tus expectativas.

Mi ambiciosa hermanita... Melrose estaba demasiado pequeña para el mundo que buscabas tú.

Pero nunca habrías pensado que el mundo fuera tan grande de dejar esas marcas en tu piel.

Ni que fuera a tragarte.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te he vista, Elizabeth.

Tomando el sol en el jardín de tu casa, los ojos cerrados y un aire sereno.

Me enamoré de ti solo mirándote, en solo un momento, y estaba tarde ya. En tu mente nacía la idea de la fuga y, más tarde lo supe, detrás los parpados que tenías cerrados con tanta solercia aparecían las imágenes de un viejo continente que ansiabas de conocer.

Tu destino estaba inminente, y tú no tenías intención de sufrirlo.

Mi dulce, pequeña Lizzie, tu misma belleza he perecida temprano, sin que tu piel fuera marcada, perdida en la gana de guardarse eternamente inalterada.

Muchas chicas llevan un diario. Pero no tú. Tu diario eran las orejas de quienquiera te oyera, de quienquiera tuviera gana de escuchar historias imaginarias de tierras que probablemente nunca iban a ver.

Y yo, Lizzie, como amiga, nunca he pensado que un día realmente pusieras tratar de volver esos cuentos de hadas en realidad.

Me has faltado desde el momento en que has partido, pero por alguna razón estaba feliz.

Melrose no te pertenecía, y sentía que nunca iba a volver. Mi error más grande.

Has vuelto, pero no con los honores que deseabas.

Una flor. Blanca, pura, como probablemente ya nunca ibas a ser. La muerte parece haber robado la juventud de tu cara, Lizzie. Y ahora yo me siento vieja también, y por eso no puedo evitar de odiarte. Me has hecha hija unigénita de una familia qua ahora es privada de _su_ flor.

Te has marchitado temprano, hermanita. Has vuelto cerrada en un ataúd blanco, porque mamá lo ha querido así. Estaba aún concedido a tus dieciocho años, pero se quedaba poco con la manera en que la muerte te había encontrada. Londra te ha consumada hasta la medula, y tú has descubierto que los sueños no siempre se vuelven en realidad.

El amor que tenía para ofrecértelo no era bastante para satisfacer esa gana de vida, esa vida que has seguido a través de miles kilómetros, esa vida que te ha derrotado.

Lizzie, Melrose es esa pieza de rastrera tierra que te ha llevada al mundo, y es esa pieza de rastrera tierra en que estas destinada a descansarte en eterno. Amoratada y demacrada, la cara marcada de hombres y disolución que estaba demasiado joven para conocer.

Has tratado de perseguir la vida, y después has tratado de escaparle.

Y cuando te ha alcanzado, el peso de tus decisiones la ha atraída en manera demasiado poderosa para dejarte descansar.

De tu vuelta aquí se ha hablado mucho menos que de tu partencia.

Por meses he sufrido las voces maledicentes de las viejas del pueblo, las que predecían por ti un fin horrible en los suburbios de la caótica Londra.

Habría realmente querido que se equivocaran, Liz.

Ahora me quedo aquí, más abandonada que antes, sin poder recordarte en alta voz, porque sería callada pronto.

No se habla de ti, Elizabeth. Solo eres una página descolorida de historia, que será útil para enseñarnos a no volarnos del nido.

Pero durante la noche, cuando ninguno oye mis pensamientos, soy consciente de la sed de libertad que has tenido coraje de saciar.

_“Y Lizzie que persiguió la vida, lejos y de la Inglaterra_

_fue devuelta en ese cuarto de acre.”_


End file.
